Girl Meets Possibilities
by LycoX
Summary: A series of ideas and one-shots in the Boy/Girl Meets World universe.
1. When The Parents Argue

**When The**

 **Parents Argue**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I did own a 3DS charger til the puppy chewed it up though. So I've decided to do up something similar to my Arrow/Flash Possibilities fic for the Boy/Girl Meets World fandom (primarily for GMW). Hopefully this will prove to be as liked as Possibilities is. With that said, let's get on with the first chapter of Girl Meets Possibilities! This one was inspired by a Tumblr post.**

 **Summary: Zay's view of an arguing Lucas and Maya comes to light with interesting results.**

* * *

It was during the sophomore year of college for the High Five that a view point of Zay's came to light. One Riley wouldn't exactly be happy with as he would come to find out soon afterwards. Now one might think they would have all gone to separate colleges but the group had made a decision to stick together for the next step in their education. Something Stuart Minkus and Isadora Smackle hadn't been too happy about as Smackle had the belief that Farkle only did it to stay close to Riley, leading to a break up for the Genius Couple no matter what he tried to do to convince her otherwise. On Stuart's part, he felt his son was wasting his potential by not pursuing more advanced schooling but Jennifer had gotten her way about ensuring the man would support their son in whatever he did if it made him happy. The separation between the Genius Couple didn't last long thankfully due in part to Riley's interference that also involved a cat fight between the two girls.

A fight that only really started cause in a moment that was rare for Riley, she got highly annoyed with the other girl for being so damn stubborn to even really listen to anything she said. Riley would also be the one who wound up surprising her friends and family by being the one to experiment early on in college since everyone else thought that it'd be any of her friends instead who'd do it. Something Maya gave people an earful about when she heard about that particular line of thinking. Although nobody knew that Farkle and Isadora were up to some interesting things until their junior year of college. Now the thing that led to a revelation about Zay's view point all started one day at Topanga's when Maya and Lucas got into another of their arguments that one could probably set their watches by since the two had a love for bickering with one another that had been going on for years.

"Oh come on Ranger Rick! You were looking and you know it!" Yelled Maya with a finger pointed at him as she'd caught him earlier in the day at lunch staring at Mary Kraler's particularly lovely self.

He gaped at her in shock over that as his eyes had never strayed from the Blonde Beauty as she had proven to be more than enough for him to even bother thinking about looking elsewhere. "For the last time, I was not looking at her! Why would I!?"

"How should I know how your mind works!?"

"That's like asking how I should know how yours works!" Retorted Lucas, who'd yet to figure her out fully. A feat he believed only Riley had accomplished but refused to share the secret due to some pact she made with Maya.

Farkle and Zay believed he was being paranoid but he knew better! Especially when he had confronted the two girls over it at one point and they gave him this little smile implying they knew what he didn't know. Unfortunately for him, Lucas had yet to figure out they had only been messing with him that day. Maya honestly thought it'd be way more fun for him to figure her out fully with as little help as possible. Something that had gotten an eyeroll from Riley more than once as well. "Men aren't supposed to know how a girl's mind works! If they did, the universe would unravel."

Lucas rolled his eyes over that one. "Riiiiiight."

"So just admit you were lookin' at her and then we can move on." Really, its not like she hadn't looked at other guys a time or two as it was only natural. But its not like she would have done anything about it as she was with Lucas and intended to keep it that way. She figured that maybe he thought it would hurt her if he had been looking, which while sweet was so not the case at all.

Her boyfriend pinched the bridge of his nose before responding. "For cryin' out loud, I was lookin' at her chili cheese fries okay!?" He couldn't help it! He'd just been so damned hungry and the line had already been pretty long when he got there!

Zay couldn't help but chuckle over that one. "Don't you just love it when the parents argue? Its amazing none of us need therapy yet from it."

That got him a glare from not only the bickering couple but Riley as well but the couple didn't keep their focus on him for long though as Maya couldn't help but ask him with her voice filled with incredulousness if he was being serious. "Of course I'm bein' serious Shortstack, I was hungrier then two pigs at feedin' time when I got to the lunch room."

One of the things Maya couldn't help but love about the guy was his use of farm life references, even if he knew she was going to likely use any of it against him. But then again, that made things more fun that way for the two. Before they could get their argument going again, a clearing of the throat happened. Making the two turn to the source of it and seeing Katy Hart with her arms crossed while looking right at them. While her and Shawn hadn't been able to make it work as a couple due to his work, they were able to be good friends and the man continued to be a good influence for Maya. Even tag teaming with Cory when they grilled Lucas about his intentions towards her. Despite how things worked out between her mom and Shawn, he was the only man other than Cory Matthews she would even think of as a father figure and even call 'dad' right to his face.

"Now you know I love the both of you very much, but I still have to ask for the two of you to leave if you both insist on continuing your argument as its making the customers a bit uncomfortable." God, these two were just so weird but they made it work somehow.

After a quick look around the room, they noticed that the customers really were looking a bit uncomfortable and unhappy with their arguing. "Oh, sorry Ms. Hart." Apologized Lucas while looking guilty and making Maya want to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry mom. We'll take this outside."

And with that, the two quickly took off to continue their argument outside. Leaving Zay on his own with Riley and Farkle who'd been trying to ignore everything around him in favor of studying. The ballet and hip hop dancer chanced a look in Riley's direction and thrown by the fact she was glaring at him! "Whoa! Why the glare!?"

"You know full well why." She told him sweetly in response and making him feel pretty confused.

Farkle had to keep himself from smiling or laughing as he knew his friend was about to get read the riot act! As anytime Riley got that sweet tone going, it usually meant some bad, bad things for anyone she used it on. Their old class mate Dave from John Quincy Adams Middle School, along with Charlie Gardner had found that out the hard way after a prank had gone wrong. "Uhh… No sugar, I sure don't." Replied Zay while trying to figure out where the heck the girl was going with the whole thing!

"Lucas and Maya are the parents of our group? That ring any bells in that head of yours?"

The way his eyes went wide in realization showed that it had done exactly that. "Oh! Well, yeah, I mean its obvious with them two isn't it?"

The look he got from Riley told him that she really didn't agree with that at all. "No! Its not obvious at all! I mean, wouldn't Farkle and I be the ones best qualified for the parent roles of this group!?" The look of disbelief Farkle shot her showed even he didn't believe that line of thinking.

"Actually… I see you two as the grandparents that everybody comes too when anything Lucas and Maya suggests happens to not work."

Riley's crossing of the arms and giving him a very unhappy look quickly clued him into the fact she really didn't think highly of what he'd just said. "GRANDPARENTS!? Are you saying I'm old!?"

Zay backed up while throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Whoa! I'm not sayin' that at all Sugar!" He looked to Farkle for help but the genius was no help considering he was pretty much finding the whole thing funny as can be.

"Zay?" Came that sweet tone of voice yet again that had the dancer worried.

"Yeah?"

"You should really start running right now."

Young Mr. Babineaux could tell just how serious the girl was being and the memory of what happened with the last guy she used the sweet tone with came to mind. "Yeah, I'll.. Just uhh..." Instead of finishing what he was about to say, he was gone and Riley was soon after him and leaving a still laughing Farkle behind.

The two ran past Lucas and Maya who were quite occupied with one another in the form of making out after having settled their latest argument. One that had earned the good Huckleberry a new nickname in the form of 'Chili Friar'. "GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Yelled out Riley as she chased after Zay.

The kissing couple broke apart in confusion and watched their friends. "Should we do somethin' about that?" Asked Lucas to his girlfriend in confusion.

"Hmm… Nah." With that settled, the two got back to what they'd been doing before their two friends had come by.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Shouted Zay and making for muffled laughter from the happy couple.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all will have enjoyed this and I am willing to accept prompt ideas if you have any. And I seem incapable of writing something short, but I think that stems from the fact I dislike reading short stories and love long ones. I'm weird for that probably.**


	2. A Walk Home Interrupted

**A Walk**

 **Home Interrupted**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place during the New World episode after Riley and Lucas leave Topanga's.**

 **Summary: The walk to Riley's involves an event neither Riley or Lucas were expecting to happen.**

* * *

Despite the awkwardness of the whole thing involving the new status between him and Riley, he was at least grateful it was with her and not someone else he didn't know. It made him wonder how in the heck Yogi and Darby were pulling off the whole relationship thing months later since most young couples their age didn't exactly last very long for one reason or another. He seriously considered talking to them about it to see what kept them going and if maybe he could somehow apply it to his relationship with Riley. But a part of him thought it would likely be for nothing since even holding hands felt awkward as Hell and he really wished he hadn't given into the peer pressure everybody had heaped on him and Riley. Which considering it had even been a factor to get to this point was a clear warning sign for him and he wondered if the Pretty Brunette even realized that herself. Hell, considering who he used to be back in Texas, a little peer pressure shouldn't have been a problem but apparently it was!

Riley herself was wondering if it really truly was supposed to be this awkward and honestly, she wasn't liking it. This is the boy she's crushed on for months now for crying out loud so it shouldn't be like this at all! Heck, she kissed him on that train too and it had been really nice for her since it was her first kiss as she would forever deny what Farkle did as being her first kiss. Even if it had unexpectedly given her a feeling of butterflies in her stomach more so then the kiss with Lucas. The daughter of Cory and Topanga realized she was going to have to talk to her parents very soon about all this, or at least talk about it with her mom instead of her dad anyway. Especially since he would be liable to freak out over the whole thing! She wondered how Yogi and Darby were even managing to pull off this whole relationship thing as a boyfriend and girlfriend.

She'd probably laugh if she knew Lucas was thinking along those same lines about those two. She could only hope and pray this whole awkward thing would soon pass so they could be all couple like with one another and be just like her parents. The sounds of whistling and cat calls brought to the two to a standstill as several people came their way and Riley felt a shiver of fear go down her spine at the sight of them. They looked like teenagers but they certainly looked like the type of people her father had warned her about. But surely they couldn't be all that bad right? _Here's to hoping they are nice!_

The six teenagers were wearing green vests with no shirt, red gloves, ripped black jeans, brown boots, and green bandannas around their heads and Lucas had a very bad feeling about them. "Well, well, well. Lookit what we have here fellas! Two lil cutie pies out enjoyin' this nice Sunny day hand in hand! Makes you wanna puke!" The words from the speaker caused the others to start laughing and Riley honestly thought the guy was just joking around so she smiled at them but couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped from her.

"Well I would hope it wouldn't make you puke as that would be bad." She told them as they came up to her and Lucas.

She was surprised however when Lucas got in front of her as if he was trying to block their view of her for some reason. "Aww, lookit here fellas, he's tryin' to protect his girlfriend! Isn't that just sweet?"

"The sweetest thing ever boss!" Called out one of the vest wearers with a laugh.

"Yeah, probably sweeter than a candy bar!"

Lucas' bad feeling about these guys was getting stronger and he was really hoping he wouldn't have to do anything as he did NOT want Riley to see that side of him. A side of him he hoped to have buried back in Texas. A side he knew Riley wouldn't like at all and likely make her feel afraid of him while Maya probably would be a bit more accepting of it knowing her. "Look guys, we don't want any trouble okay? We're just on our way to her house is all."

He'd try the Southern Gentleman thing first to see how things would go. "Heh, he sounds Country or somethin' boss!"

Laughter could be heard after that. "I think you're right about that Mick, I think you're right. So where ya from Country Boy?"

"Austin, Texas."

A chorus of moos and other cowboy related things erupted after that and Lucas frowned in annoyance at it while Riley was starting to get really worried about all this. Especially with how Lucas had an arm extended as if to try and block any of those guys from attempting to get to her. "Well hot damn Country Boy! Never met me a Texan before until today!" The apparent leader of the bunch responded after stopping with the moo's and the like.

"Happy to help, but would ya kindly please move aside so that Ah can git muh girlfriend home?"

Anytime he started dipping into his Texan Roots and talked like that, it usually meant bad things were about to happen unless the thing making him angry was stopped before it could escalate into a fight. Riley was a little surprised and concerned to hear her crush and boyfriend's speech patterns change like that and part of her wondered how Maya would react since she liked to try and annoy him a lot any chance she got. No doubt mock him until he did something that wasn't going along with their game and she would shudder in annoyance over it. Laughter could be heard again from the teenagers and the leader got right up in Lucas' face. "Ooh wee! Gettin' a little Country on us are we!? And what if we don't want to move aside?" To emphasize his point of not wanting to do as asked, he pulled out a switch blade and flicked the blade out and put it between him and Lucas.

The sound of that made Riley look over Lucas' shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the knife! _Oh God, he has a knife! Doesn't he know how dangerous those things are!?_

The appearance of the knife didn't even so much as make Lucas blink, not even when the guy's friends pulled out switch blades of their own. Instead, it only made him that much more angrier. "Then if ya don't, yer gonna be in fer a world of hurt." Came the response from Lucas in a cold but calm voice that actually scared even more Riley then what she already was feeling as that was not something she ever would have thought to hear from him!

And quite frankly, she never wanted to hear it again. The six teenagers all laughed again as if what they heard was the funniest damn thing ever. "Hot damn Country Boy! I needed that laugh! But tell ya what, hand over any money you two got on you and we'll let you both go about your day. Easy as pie."

"Ah'm afraid Ah can't agree tah that request."

"Lucas..." Tried Riley, as really giving any money they had to these guys would be a lot more preferable to potentially getting hurt.

"Aww, I think that cutie pie of yours would prefer if you agreed!"

The boy from Texas knew that his old fighting days were about to come back but at least it was for a good cause. As he was not about to give in to what these yahoos were wanting from him and the Pretty Brunette. "Riley, Ah'm sorry fer what yer about tah see." Lucas said with a look over his shoulder at his girlfriend who was quite confused by what he meant by that.

She'd get her answer soon afterwards in a most shocking way as the leader was in the middle of saying something that was probably going to be mean when he got knocked in the jaw. And it was enough to knock him to the ground and make his friends look on in shock! "Deeks! You alright man!?"

The now known as Deeks looked up at Lucas with an angry look on his face as he wiped blood away from his mouth. "Yeah, I'm just peachy, but Country Boy here won't be for long. GET EM!"

His pals obeyed and charged at Lucas as Riley backed up in fear. Fear of seeing this happen, fear for Lucas getting hurt by these guys, fear of what they might do to her. It was honestly the most scared she'd ever been in her whole entire life and if she never felt that way again, she would be happy with that. Lucas however proved to be more then any of them thought he would. Even when they managed to cut him with their knives he still kept going. Soon, all of them including Deeks were on the ground in pain and more then one broken bone as well. The cut and somewhat bloody Lucas was holding Deeks by the top of his vest with a fist cocked back ready to him one final time. "What… The… Hell?" Got out the battered gang leader.

"Da thang 'bout me is dat Ah'm as strong as a Horse and easily as angry as a wild chargin' Bull when those Ah care 'bout are threatened." Came the response from Lucas in that same cold but calm sounding voice.

Young Riley Matthews could hardly believe what she had just seen happen right in front of her. She never in a million years would have thought Lucas Friar capable of such a thing. And it gave her a scary image of what he might would have done to Billy if Maya hadn't jumped on his back to keep him from doing something he would regret to their fellow classmate. "L-Lucas?"

The sound of a frightened voice brought the Huckleberry out of the angry haze he was in and he looked to where it had came from. Seeing a highly frightened Riley Matthews made him drop Deeks quickly as he rushed over to her. "Come on, let's get you home." He told her softly and flinched when she pulled away from him.

Thankfully however she let him take her the rest of the way home as she knew he needed something for those cuts. Once they got into her apartment, he was quickly patched up as Cory called the police to let them know what had happened. His mother was also called and she got over there pretty darn quickly and was frightened and worried by what she had been told. Thankfully Lucas wasn't punished as he had been protecting Riley from those with bad intentions. Both Cory and Lucas' mother were quite proud of him for what he'd done even though both felt something else could have been done but didn't voice that opinion. The two teenagers wound up breaking up as Riley was having trouble in dealing with the whole thing. Plus the awkwardness of the whole thing was also part of the reason.

Lucas was somewhat relieved but also hurt at the same time as he was feeling rejected by the girl now after seeing what he did. Cory and Topanga had quickly reassured him however that she would just need time to come to grips with it as not everyday you saw something like that. And that soon things would be okay between the two of them. Lucas hoped they were right about it as he didn't want to lose Riley from his life. But her view of him was unfortunately forever changed and it'd be awhile before she could wrap her head around it. It certainly wouldn't help any when Zay showed up two weeks later and rocked her world even more where Lucas Friar was concerned. Maya and Farkle not treating him any differently helped out a great deal for the young Texan as well. Especially since a majority of his classmates had walked around on eggshells where he was concerned until Maya said something about it and they stopped.

No one was really sure of when things would get better between Lucas and Riley since there would be moments where it seemed like things would be okay until Riley would remember what happened. But the fiasco with the yearbooks would start to help bring the two back into a good orbit after Lucas got all fired up over how she and the others were acting.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this and or at least didn't curse my name all that much! R and R!**


	3. A 4th Of July Miracle!

**A 4th Of**

 **July Miracle!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Tiramisuspice and the Jackie Bags Hyde episode from That 70's Show inspired this one. Also, Tiramisuspice writes some AMAZING stories so check em out! Even if you aren't Team Lucaya. Also probably one of the few times I may write Rucas, course I could always be wrong.**

 **Summary: A miracle on the 4th of July makes for a very happy Riley.**

* * *

Riley Matthews first met Lucas Friar on the subway train one day on the way to school alongside her best friend Maya Hart back in the seventh grade. He'd quite frankly been a little scary to the girl considering just how angry he was. Not to mention the rebellious streak he had in him that saw him get into trouble more than once. She and her friends would later learn he moved to New York to live with his aunt Rachel after his parents had been killed in a car wreck while his Pappy Joe had been hospitalized and wouldn't be expected to recover for a good long while due to the wreck. Rachel as Riley would learn was an old friend of her parents from college who had been in the Peace Corps for years until she decided to leave and move to New York. This revelation would show Riley and her friends just why he was so darn angry a lot of the time and the brunette had naively thought being around them would make it go away. But sadly as time went on, that anger just never seemed to go away but he would have moments where he was happy. And those would be moments she would love the most.

Zay's arrival would also to some degree help show a side of him any of the group rarely saw as well. And while she long had a crush on the guy, something that freaked out her father a lot much to the amusement of her friends. He never would let anything happen as he felt he'd just ruin her happy innocence no matter what she said. So she would date other guys to try and get over her crush on him while he dated various girls and each one never lasting long with him. He and Maya would even date here and there at times too with both declaring it wasn't even anything really serious between the two. Those two would continue to have a fairly odd friendship that Riley saw as something special between the two since they could relate to one another in ways her, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay really couldn't.

Lucas and Maya would fight tooth and nail for one another and for their friends. Even quickly giving up pot shortly after trying it after Riley accidentally walked in on the two smoking it. Their reasoning being that a three hour lecture from her really wasn't worth the high they would get from pot. Something Zay had laughed his head off about later on when he heard the story but he couldn't say that he didn't warn the two. It got him a couple of bruises in the end but he had considered it to be worth it. Lucas would also be something of a teacher to Riley in the ways of Zen, something Maya had raised an eyebrow about considering how often he himself had been willing to use violence. The former Texan native would admit that it was something his aunt Rachel had got him started on as a means to control his anger and to use alternate methods for when someone would try to goad him into doing something.

Which honestly had explained to the two girls on why he seemed to be somewhat more cooler headed around the middle of their Freshmen year of high school. Riley would also be one of the very few who'd be witness to the more softer side of Lucas on quite a few occasions that had the effect of making her long lived crush on him grow even stronger. And near the end of their Sophomore year of high school, the daughter of Cory and Topanga would decide she had enough of him keeping something beyond friendship from happening between the two of them. He'd fight against it as hard as he could using every reason in the book to try and make her see his way of things and even try to enlist Maya to help him out. Not that it would do any him any good since even the artist was a bit tired of him ducking Riley's feelings for him.

It wouldn't be until the 4th of July that things would come to a head during the party Mr. Matthews' parents threw in Philly for the holiday. A party that saw Riley bring a guy over that she had met at the mall in the city while claiming there was no ulterior motive for the whole thing when Zay, Smackle, and Maya called her on it. Said guy would get the crap knocked out of him when Lucas hit him in the jaw and Riley was instantly convinced he did it out of love for her. Topanga and Amy would quickly usher him in to the kitchen to ice his hand and have a little talk with him as well while Alan and Cory made sure Riley's little guest left the neighborhood with no intention of coming back to start trouble. Of course had Lucas known what the two Matthews women were really up too, he wouldn't have let the two drag him in there.

"Look… I don't like Riley like that okay!? She's a goody little two-shoes while I'm nothing like that! I'm hate and anger and she's love and happiness in a bubbly little package!"

Topanga and Amy looked at one another for a few seconds before looking back at him. "I think someone's protesting a little too much!" Sing songed Amy and causing Topanga to nod in agreement with a smile on her face.

"Lucas, I have seen my daughter with other boys and I have seen her with you. She's at her happiest around you and its clear as day to anybody else that you are more at ease with her and pretty happy too then you are with anyone else."

Lucas paced a little and rubbed his head in agitation at what was said to him. Then, turning to the two ladies of the Matthews clan with a finger pointed at them. "I think you two are nuts, cause if I like her… Then shoot me."

The two looked at one another and then as one, they turned to him and mimicked a gun shooting him. Causing him to groan over it before walking back outside and leaving the two to smile at one another over a job well done. An excited squeal could be heard thanks to the window being open and they both knew then and there that the young man had asked Riley out. "THAT'S MY BOY!" Shouted out Maya and causing the two to laugh.

Nearly an hour later would see the two happy kids at a park sitting on the hood of Cory's minivan since out of the two only Lucas had his license. She was leaning up against him as he sipped on his drink and not even feeling bothered by the fact she was on him. Which made him deny any reasons for why he wasn't bothered by it as he was still fighting against the whole thing. Little did he know that Riley had no intention of letting him have his way this time around where they were concerned. "Mmm… This has been really nice." Spoke up Riley with a contented sigh.

"I don't hate it." Admitted the young man, even though he would have rather not have even said anything.

"You do know we could have been doing things like this long before now right?"

"Riley, can we not do this right now? Heck, normally I'm the one who ruins moments like these."

She slapped him on the arm after moving away from him. "Oh please, this moment is SO not ruined and you know it! After all, I'm on a really great date with the guy I've wanted to be with for years. So how can anything ruin that?"

 _Huh, well… I'm pretty sure I could come up with a few ways._

"Besides, if you even try to ruin this really great date, they will never find your body." He looked at her in surprise over that but she acted like nothing had just happened as she stared at the darkening sky that was starting to have some fairly amazing light shows from all the fireworks.

"Damn Grasshopper, I think you've surpassed the master." He told her with a smile only to get a light smack on his arm again.

"Language?" She nodded with a beaming smile as she was not a fan of bad language, plus the fact he'd just gave her such a compliment like that made her really happy.

A few minutes of silence aside from the exploding of fireworks would see Lucas speak up again. "Riley..." He began and causing the girl to look his way.

"I'm not gonna lie, this has probably been one of the best dates I've ever been on. I mean its been peaceful and quiet so what's not to love?" She pinched him in response to that.

Riley then moved off the hood to stand in front of him with her hands on his knees. Something he liked the feeling of even though he had no intention of mentioning that anytime soon. "I'm really happy you think that." She told him with a smile.

Lucas could probably look into her eyes forever if given the chance. But he knew he'd lose himself in her eyes and that was something he wasn't sure he could do. "But the fact is Riles-" He never got a chance to continue that line of thinking as Riley moved forward and kissed him since she knew full well where he was about to go with that line of thinking and wasn't about to have any of it.

And it wasn't long before he was kissing her back and it was perhaps the most passionately intense filled kiss either of them had ever experienced. After what felt like an eternity between the two, they parted from one another and leaned their foreheads against the other's in silence. For Riley Matthews, that kiss proved exactly what she had been saying about herself and Lucas and what they could have together. And she was now more determined than ever to get him to see that and allow her ray of sunshiney happiness to fill him up and not be so gosh darned gloomy all the time. As for Lucas? He knew full well what that kiss meant and it honestly scared him as it proved anything Riley had said to him to be right. A part of him wouldn't mind kissing her again cause damn! It had proven to be one Hell of an experience for him.

But could he really allow himself to give into her? His gloominess as she put it made him worried he would ruin her and potentially make the happy girl as jaded as he was. Lucas knew she believed that by their being together it would help him become less angry but he doubted it as he knew it would take something monumental for it to happen and he doubted that ever would happen. Now he realized he was likely just making excuses but he could live with that if it meant he didn't ruin what was so special about her. "Now you know I've been so very right about us." The girl said after what seemed like years of peaceful silence between the two of them.

He couldn't deny he felt some measure of peace around her as Topanga Matthews had mentioned earlier. Especially now after that kiss between the two of them. "Riley..." He began but she put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"No Lucas, don't fight this. Let yourself be happy and give us a chance. The more you fight the more I fight against your fight."

The determined look in her eyes showed Lucas she wasn't playing around at all and he just sighed. He considered what he could do to resist but the likelyhood of it hurting her in the process bothered him more then he cared to admit. Especially if he caused her to cry and Lucas knew how far into the deep end he'd be if that happened. Plus he really didn't want to get chased after with shovels by Matthews and Hunter. "You really aren't gonna leave this alone are ya?" He asked in a slightly defeated tone.

"Nope!" Replied the girl while popping the 'p' with a big smile on her face.

Leting out a breath as he knew then and there he wasn't going to win as when he really thought about it, fighting her on this would just get really tiresome after awhile. Especially when he himself knew he liked the girl as much as she liked him. His Zen Therapist and his aunt Rachel would probably have a field day with this whole thing once they found out. Plus the chance to see Matthews' face when they got back and announced what they were would be pure gold for him too. "Alright Grasshopper, if you want an angry rebellious mess, you got one." Lucas said at last and the reaction he got from the girl made him realize that was the right way to go about it.

The kiss she gave him soon afterwards was another big clue about it as well. He couldn't help but pull her back to him for another kiss though as he quickly realized he just couldn't really get enough and the fact she wasn't fighting that was a really good sign. The cute sounding giggle she gave out while they kissed had him realizing he was probably going to become a goner very quickly. But a part of him really didn't mind that possibility. After they stopped kissing, though both wouldn't have minded continuing to do that. The two placed their foreheads against the other's again and stayed that way for awhile and just generally enjoying the presence of the other as the fireworks went off. Eventually they headed back to Riley's grandparents place to enjoy the evening's fun and when Cory saw the two hand in hand he completely freaked out.

Which had Lucas running away from both Cory and Shawn, much to everybody else's amusement. The whole thing made Maya wish she had a camera to record the whole thing but she would definitely be inspired by it to paint something a lot of people would love as she had created a piece showing Riley at the center of it with two nets with the names of Cory and Shawn on them trying to catch a bull dog named Lucas. Lucas himself was torn between loving and hating the painting while being proud of his blonde friend for creating it to begin with. Riley would prove to be a very good and calming influence on the young man and he would in turn help her be less gung ho about the rules though he could never quite get to her ease up about the language, and to not be as naive so that others wouldn't be able to take advantage of her.

His true healing however would finally begin when Cory started up the Forgiveness Project near the beginning of their Senior year of high school. Something that would take him back to Texas for the first time in years despite Pappy Joe's attempts to get him to come back after the older man started to really heal. His confrontation with the graves of his parents however and the healing that resulted from it is another story however.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it! Will try to have the last chapter for Wild Times In Texas up tonight as well. And Merry Christmas everyone! R and R!**


	4. Blowed Up Real Good!

**Blowed Up**

 **Real Good!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by Maya's enjoyment of stuff blowing up on the STEM episode which you can find on Dailymotion if you really want to suffer through the horrible lag. I'd still highly recommend watching it regardless on the Disney channel when airs. As I know I will.**

 **Summary: When stuff blows up, one particular Blonde Beauty is insanely happy about it. Maybe a little too happy in Lucas' view.**

* * *

In all the time Lucas Friar has known Maya Penelope Hart, there has been few things that has honestly scared the daylights out of the boy when it came to her. Like when she was as angry as a bee hive after getting hit by something or when she seemed so insanely happy when she caused something to blow up. Sure he loved blowing up stuff too as it always made him pretty darn happy but she seemed to take it to another level entirely! Such as one particular time when he brought his friends back to Texas during the Summer after eighth grade. During the ride to his Pappy Joe's house, a demolition had happened and it sparked something in the girl that reminded her of how she got such a huge heaping of joy in relation to things blowing up.

And ever since then she'd been hankering for the opportunity to blow up something. Now many attempts had been made to keep her occupied off of it and had succeeded in some way but every morning she still made the remark about the hope for getting to blow up something for that day. The Huckleberry couldn't help but find it hot where she was concerned even if it was a little worrisome. Riley hadn't really been much help either after the Shortstack of Pancakes had vehemently told her outright that her desire to blow up something real good wasn't going to go away until it happened. And Riley had pretty much been unable to see a way past her best friend's stubbornness.

Things would come to a head one particular afternoon when Cletus over heard Maya talking about it and figured he'd indulge her since it was the polite thing to do. That and the man loved to blow up stuff too whenever he got the chance! Plus it finally gave him a reason to blow up the old rickety barn on his family's property that no one really wanted to mess with for whatever reason. So Cletus brought the kids and Pappy Joe to the old barn and Maya got to learn a valuable lesson about dynamite and the huge smile on her face made Lucas feel pretty happy over it. And once everything was ready to go, Cletus asked the artist if she'd liked to do the honors and the girl happily said yes.

"Huckleberry, this is what dreams are made of." Said the girl happily as she looked down at the plunger just waiting to be pushed down.

Lucas merely rolled his eyes in fond exasperation but good lord if he didn't already like Maya so much as it is, this would certainly do it! "I think you're right about that ma'am. But would you be willin' enough to allow me to help you push that there plunger down?"

She looked at him in surprise as she hadn't expected that at all. And then the memory of that time with the volcano in the cafeteria came to mind and the reaction he had to it had been funny to see. "You know what? I think I'd like that very much."

And if her heart fluttered when he put his hand on top of hers? Well… He didn't have to know that just yet. Course had she known he was feeling something very similar she would have been quite happy to know of it. "One, two, THREE!" And together the Huckleberry and his Blonde Beauty pushed the plunger down and seconds later the old barn exploded loudly.

"WOW! HA HA HA HA! I LOVE IT!" Cheered Maya and Lucas was doing some similar hooting and hollering as well while Pappy Joe just laughed his head off over the sight of it while Cletus did a little dance of his own.

Zay just shook his head at the two with a smile on his face and he couldn't honestly wait to see his two friends become so much more. Riley and Farkle were both amused by the whole thing, although the genius wanted to be involved in the next thing to blow up since it looked so darn fun! But for Riley however, seeing her two friends dance around like a couple of crazy people and even singing at the top of their lungs. It was yet another moment she was witnessing between the two and a part of her felt jealous over it since she didn't exactly have that with Lucas. Yet seemed to at times with Farkle and that kind of confused her.

The daughter of Cory and Topanga could only hope that things would happen as they should. Even if she didn't exactly have a full on idea of what those things were lately. "And we burned it all to the ground cause it blowed up real good! Cause fire and blowing up stuff is fun, fun, fun!" Sang out the two dancing teenagers as the fires went on in the aftermath of the explosion.

As Maya had said, this was definitely something dreams were made of. And would always be a fond memory that the two would have together until the very end. Course for Lucas, there was always a smidgen of concern for just how much his favorite blonde loved to blow up stuff. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh that was fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Course my lyrics writing as you can see isn't all that great but that's okay. R and R!**


	5. The Busted Bubble

**The Busted Bubble**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And warning, this one does not put Riley in a good light at all. And no, before anyone says it, I am NOT a Riley hater. This is just one way I could see things going even though its not likely too on the show.**

 **Summary: The years of the Riley Committee and its effects on Riley herself finally explodes out into the open.**

* * *

For years, there had been a thing known as the Riley Committee. A group made up mostly of Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart to help protect Riley Matthews' innocence and happiness. Later on Lucas and Zay would join it even though they really didn't think it was needed. Of course had Maya herself known how out of hand things would get she likely wouldn't have kept the damn thing going for very long. And she wasn't the only one who suffered from its effects either. It'd be the Summer after their final year of high school when things would pretty much go to Hell in a handbasket when Maya finally had enough of Riley's spoiled crap and let loose on the girl. Something that had pretty much been years in the making since Lucas had come into their lives for that matter.

Not to say that it was primarily his fault as it wasn't as he was just one part of the catalyst of the issues regarding Riley and the Committee. It'd be a particularly warm day in New York when it all went down at the popular hang out known as Topanga's as Maya had told everyone to meet there as she had some great news to share while knowing it was going to cause Hell to happen from Riley as she knew the girl had been expecting her to come along to NYU with her. The fact Riley had openly scoffed and whined over the idea of Maya going anywhere else had been a big clue to what the brunette's way of thinking was. About two months before they all graduated, Maya had received an art scholarship thanks to her paintings, Ms. Kossal, and Mr. Gerdi.

Who had been Maya's teacher in the arts for the entire four years of high school with some additional input from Ms. Kossal from time to time. And with guidance and encouragement from both Mr. Matthews and Shawn Hunter, Maya applied to her choice of college that she felt would fit best for her advancement in the ways of art. And today she finally got a letter in the mail that she prayed had good news for her and wanted to open it up at Topanga's with her friends and family. Once everyone was there, it'd be Shawn who would speak up. "Well here we all are Kiddo! What's up?"

One of the things about Shawn is that he'd never outgrown calling her that nickname and she honestly had grown to love it and she had a feeling he knew that too. Despite things not working out like she hoped between him and her mom, the fact they turned into great friends had made the blonde artist pretty darn happy. Of course she had a feeling things were about to go into a more than friendly way wit those two considering how they'd been acting around one another lately. Smling at him in appreciation, she got down to business. "As you guys know, about two months before we graduated I won an art scholarship that I decided to use and today I got a little something in the mail!"

"That's great to hear Shortstack!" Commented Lucas 'Huckleberry' Friar happily as he never stopped encouraging her when it came to her passion for the arts.

Despite the fact the two were never able to really and truly come together thanks to a certain brunette, the two had developed a fairly solid friendship that Riley often felt jealous of but neither of the two had really given a damn about it since she'd already done so much as it is that wasn't agreeable on. "Now we can go to NYU together!" Squealed Riley happily and making Farkle cringe at the volume of the squeal due to his being near her.

Maya laughed but didn't say anything in response to her friend's words. "Don't keep us waiting baby girl, open the letter!" Spoke up Katy Hart excitedly.

Something a certain Blonde Beauty was all too happy to comply with. Opening it up, she pulled out the letter inside and quietly read it while trying not to show any reaction in order to mess with everyone. "Hey now girlie, don't keep us in suspense!" Called out a blue haired girl named Shelly who had originally been from Kentucky but had moved to New York during the kids' sophomore year.

And Lucas Friar had wound up instantly smitten with her and she him. Something Riley had and still does to this day hates a great deal since it meant the blue haired girl had his attention instead of her having it. The daughter of Cory and Topanga had honestly thought she'd have an ally in Maya but had been proven to be very wrong when the blonde wound up coming to like the girl and even being friends with her. "Ok! Calm down Shells!" Maya replied with a laugh.

" _Dear Miss Hart, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the University of California, Los Angeles. It is our hope that your passion for the Arts will be made stronger with the classes UCLA has to offer you. If financial aide is required we are most happy to provide any assistance you may need and we look forward to having you on campus in the coming year._ "

Loud cheering erupted as everyone crowded Maya in absolute happiness aside from Riley who was just honestly shocked as can be. As this was NOT in the plans at all and she was about to make her feelings on this known very quickly. "I'm sorry… BUT WHAT!?"

The cheering died down at that and Maya rolled her eyes at the reaction from the girl she once considered to be her best friend and sister in all but blood. "You're not going right? We're supposed to go to NYU together remember?"

Lucas, Farkle, and Zay all groaned and got frowns for it from Riley. Course for Farkle, that was nothing new lately since he came out as Bi earlier in the year and she was always frowning at him and or making remarks. Which was odd since otherwise she was pretty damned open minded with anything else. Well, aside from Shelly anyway even though Riley thought she was keeping that little fact a secret. "Umm… Of course I'm going. I'd be stupid to not do it after getting accepted. And I'm sorry but I never intended to go to NYU with you. Hell I even said as much but as always you didn't listen!"

Riley had become the kind of person who heard one thing and did another entirely since she felt she was in the right as it had to be a certain way. Something her parents had tried to get through to her about but she'd proven to be difficult on it. "You know I don't like cussing! And of course I listen but I thought you were joking! We're sisters and going to NYU is what we should do together."

Honestly, why didn't Maya see that!? Would a newer pair of glasses somehow help with that any? _I should bring that up!_

During their Freshman year of high school Maya had wound up needing to have eye glasses and it had done a lot to improve things for her and her studies. It also attracted even more guys to her since they all felt her having the glasses added another level of hotness. The thought of contact lenses didn't sit well with the blonde either as something that darn close to her eye ball just didn't seem right at all. "Aww… Riley… You're pretty much an adult now and you need to learn how to deal with cussing as its gonna happen whether you like it or not."

Even Mr. Matthews knew that and had even used a cuss word a time or two. "And secondly, I don't want to do that. Something I've been pretty clear on awhile now. Even our friends are going to other colleges to pursue their dreams!"

Lucas and Shelly were going to one of the best Vet schools outside of New York in Colorado, Zay was actually headed to California himself to further his dance skills, and Farkle and Isadora were going to MIT in Boston. A few facts that had yet to be told to Riley as they all knew she wasn't going to be very happy about it since she had a very, very clear view of how things would be for their college years since she wanted to repeat how things had been for her parents and their friends. While the thought was a nice one, it wasn't practical for what any of them wanted for their lives. That and they were all tired of Riley's attitude and had been slowly defying her desires. Shelly and Farkle had even teamed up during Junior year and sabotaged Riley's spot on the Cheerleading Squad. An event that prevented her from re-joining the following year much to her disappointment.

It had been hoped it would help improve her attitude but sadly it didn't work in the end. "WHAT!? No they aren't! It was agreed that we'd all go to the same college together so that we wouldn't lose sight of our friendships!"

"Actually Riley we agreed it was a nice thought to have. Nothing more." Remarked Farkle.

"Well that's just ridiculous!"

"No, what's ridiculous is us doing what you want in order to keep you happy which only served to make you spoiled and expectant. A fact I sure as Hell regret being part of. Hell I gave up what could have been a damn good thing with Lucas in order to please you! I gave up trips with mom and Shawn and only went when you decided to go, I gave up a lot and I am 100 percent DONE with that garbage."

And if Riley thought Maya was done, she would soon be proven very wrong. "You know how I claimed I had to go visit my dad and his family for a bit? I actually lied, I was with mom and Shawn that time. Your uncle Josh was one the reason that one time I was walking around a bit sore and tired and I don't think I need to say why that is!" It was a risk to even mention losing her virginity like that since she knew Cory and Shawn would go into over protective father mode and she'd be proven right in that when the two men simultaneously shouted out 'WHAT!?'

"Well anybody would be sore and tired after helping out someone." Riley replied in an unhappy tone and completely missing what Maya meant.

The fact she had lied to her about a few things did not please the brunette one bit. Lying was not good at all darn it! "Ugh! That's not what she meant you naive ass little girl!" Threw in Shelly with a face palm.

"They failed you horribly by keeping you ignorant of a lot of things." She added seconds later in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, trust me Shells, we're all regretting that now."

"I am not naive! And if that's not what she meant, then what did she mean!?" As really, what else could have happened!?

"If my theory is correct, I believe Maya is referring to losing her virginity to your uncle."

Riley looked at Isadora in wide eyed shock and growls could be heard from Cory and Shawn over that as both envisioned a sit down with the boy in question in the very near future. "Ding ding! She wins a prize!" Called out Maya in her Gal Sally voice.

"How could you do something like that Maya? You're going to forever regret doing that!"

"Actually Honey, I'm not ever gonna regret it. It was a really good time between him and I." Said the Blonde Beauty with a pleased smile on her lips and she certainly wouldn't turn down Josh if he wanted another go. They might not be together anymore but they still cared a lot for one another.

Now Riley had done a few things with boys over the years but she had never gone that far as she wanted to be just like her parents and wait til marriage. As that was the proper thing to do when it came to your own virginity. And the fact Maya refused to see that was just appalling for the brunette. "I don't even get how you are going to be able to afford UCLA since going to NYU would be much cheaper and I could keep an eye on you to make sure you don't sleep with anybody else until you get married!"

An urge to slap the crap out of the girl was very high in Maya now after that. Remarks about her home life had never stopped coming out of Riley's mouth despite the fact things weren't even bad anymore. But she somehow failed to see that and had broken promises to stop doing it. That was also a factor that had been leading to friction between the two girls and everyone else had already chosen sides when it came to the two. And I don't think it needs to be said where the most support is either. "Okay, way to slap me in the face there Riles. I'm not a slut and I'm honestly offended you would think I'd just open my legs up to any guy. Secondly, HELLO! Financial aid? My art scholarship? Your dad and Shawn helping me out if needed? Any of that ring a bell in that little head of yours?"

"Why would they help you out? They don't want you to leave anymore than I do!" Plus they were her dad and uncle thank you very much!

Maya and everybody else knew what else she hadn't said with those words. "They are actually ENCOURAGING her to pursue what she wants Riley. And them two have been more like fathers to her then ol' Kermit ever was." Broke in Lucas before Maya could reply in what he figured might be an unpleasant response judging by the annoyance radiating from her.

The last time Kermit had rolled into town wound up being an outright disaster when he brought along his daughter and Maya did not get along well with her at all. Lucas had wound up with a black eye, Farkle got his pinkie broken, and Zay suffered a mild concussion when the three tried to get in between the two girls and Shawn had told Kermit the next time he decided to try and visit he'd best come alone to prevent another problem like the one he'd caused without meaning too. Nina seemed to have a stick up her butt and felt she was better than Maya cause she had Kermit in her life where as the Blonde Beauty didn't. Shelly and Isadora surprisingly enough had helped put the girl in her place

Naturally that had led to a little teasing for the boys since they weren't able to handle two girls but Riley had quickly put a stop to it since she felt it wasn't nice to do. There was the theory it had a lot to do with the time she got bullied in the eighth grade more than it being some naive nice girl thing on her part. "Hmmph! Well I just don't like it and don't want it to happen."

"Folks in Hell want ice water but it ain't happenin'." Threw out the Huckleberry from Texas and getting a mild glare from Riley afterwards.

There was a watery gleam to be seen in Riley's eyes along with the glare and perhaps once upon a time Lucas would have been bothered by it but the way she had become over the years just didn't make him care anymore. Her judgemental attitude and actions towards Shelly, Farkle, and himself at times was not the way to be all that endearing to someone. And it was high time she got put in her place as was happening now. "So there's nothing I can say or do to make you guys see that going elsewhere is the wrong thing to do? Does the years of friendship between us all mean nothing to any of you!?"

Farkle sighed as he knew what the girl was trying to do with the guilt trip but it wasn't going to work. Not this time. "The fact you don't care about what we want to do with our lives tells us a lot Riley. It shows us that you only care about you and nothing else. And perhaps if you were still the old you we all knew and loved, this wouldn't be an issue. We screwed up in keeping you in a bubble and now we're paying for it." His younger self would probably be appalled by his older self for going against the Beloved Riley in the fashion he was.

Maya decided to do something then and there that she'd been wanting to do a long while and walked up to Lucas. "Shells, I hope you'll forgive me for this one girl." Shelly raised an eyebrow at that while wondering what the blonde was talking about. Something everyone else was wondering as well.

They'd all get their answer when she pulled Lucas to her and laid one on him. "Oh, well, that explains that." Remarked Shelly glibly and not at all bothered by the fact the two were pretty much making out now.

She had long been aware of how the two felt about one another, even if the feelings weren't as strong as they used to be. "Aren't you going to make her stop!? Cause that's just not right at all!" Protested Riley unhappily as in her mind the only girl who should be kissing him was her!

But he had long refused her on anything much to her annoyance. Lucas had also been the one to start encouraging the others to do what made them happy and not worry about Riley's jealousy and spoiled habits. Shelly just looked at Riley and shrugged at her. "Nope, I'm completely fine with it. Besides, its not like the two are gonna run off or anything and hump like bunnies."

Although… The blue haired girl would be totally open to the idea of a threesome if Maya was willing. Hell, its not like Farkle was the only one of their group who was doing a little exploring and the like. After several minutes had passed between the two making out teens, they finally parted. "Hot damn!" Got out Lucas stunnedly. As that was perhaps one of the best damned kisses he'd ever had!

"I'll say." Breathed out a blushing but very happy Maya Hart.

Shelly leaned over with a smirk to her blonde friend. "If you ever want to go further than that, I'm totally open to a few things."

Riley gasped in indignation over that as Maya turned to look at the blue haired girl in mild surprise. And if she was honest with herself, the idea was pretty appealing. "I'll uhh… I'll definitely keep that in mind." Replied the blushing blonde and actually being serious about it.

Had Lucas not been off in la la land he would have been surprised his girlfriend was suggesting what she did and would have been more then happy to go for the idea too. As it was he wasn't ever really quite sure if there was ever any jealousy on her end due to how he and Maya acted at times. But then again, since she liked girls herself that probably should have been a clue for him. Riley could honestly think of nothing to say that would help her cause in all this and promptly ran out of her mother's bakery. If they wanted to leave her behind then that was on them but she knew they would come crawling back sooner or later once they realized the huge mistake they made.

She'd later learn how very wrong she would be and it'd prove to be one Hell of a hard ass time for her during the next four years of college. The experience would prove to be a learning experience that turned Riley into a better person and quite ashamed of herself for how she'd been. And what she and everybody else didn't know is that Maya did in fact take Shelly up on a certain offer a few days before she left for California via Shawn and her mother. That night would prove to be a whole lot of fun and somewhat emotional since it finally allowed Maya and Lucas to be together, even if only for a short time. It'd also bring Shelly and Maya closer together and the Blonde Beauty would be forever thankful for what the girl had allowed to happen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I think this turned out a little differently then what I had envisioned in my head but I like what I wound up doing here regardless. Normally I would steer clear of turning straight characters (males mostly) gay or bi unless its been shown to be canon so me having Farkle as Bi in this was me attempting to expand my horizons a little. Even though I didn't exactly touch on it too much. R and R!**


	6. The Lamentation of Farkle Minkus

**The Lamentation**

 **Of**

 **Farkle Minkus**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.** **This is something I thought about fairly recently and decided to try and write it out while finishing up the seventh chapter for 'A Very Philly Occasion!'** **Takes place after the events of Girl Meets New Year's and is just my view on how things could go after Farkle blabbing Riley's secret. Albeit my view is probably a little out there considering its Farkle.**

 **Summary: Several days later and Farkle finds himself in heavy regret for his actions atop the rooftop.**

* * *

Six days had passed since the events of New Year's Eve and one Farkle Minkus was essentially lost as Isadora and his friends refused to have anything to do with him aside from Zay. Who had merely spoke his piece about what he thought of Farkle's actions but wasn't about to stop talking to him over it. Riley, Maya, and Lucas flat out told the genius they didn't want to hear from him for awhile and to seriously think about his actions. Maya had even gone off on him for essentially forgetting about her and her own feelings in the whole thing. That it had made her feel like he only really gave a crap about Riley instead of her. Someone he had proclaimed to love just as much as he did Riley. Seeing her look so broken had hurt him tremendously and he had wanted to give her comfort but she refused and walked away with a parting shot she'd spoken of before.

One that when being right is more important, then that's the end of friendship. Lucas was equally mad for not considering him or Maya in the whole thing while Riley had stated that trust had been broken and she could barely stand to look at him. The guilt was weighing heavily upon himself and it was giving him the sensation of that of drowning and he hated every bit of it. Isadora had also expressed her own displeased thoughts on the whole thing and had felt like she was just a place holder due to how he was prioritizing Riley Matthews over everything else. Farkle didn't think it was true and tried to get her to see that but Isadora refused to hear it.

Oh the guilt, the heart crushing guilt that consumed him and even led him to sitting atop the rooftop of his home as it snowed heavily. He had made sure to dress in suitable clothing but a part of him had wondered if it was even worth it considering his actions. Farkle had once thought that what Billy Ross had done was the most hurtful thing ever but this was proving to be so much more and he hated it with every inch of his being. He would get on his knees and beg for forgiveness from his friends and Isadora if that's what it took and they were willing to listen. The loud arguments of his parents was nothing in comparison to this in his estimation of things.

Looking up at the night sky with tears in his eyes as his hands rested on his knees and blinking away the snow that got in his face. "This guilt I'm filled with, this terrible guilt that consumes me! Why would such a thing be created!? If you are so powerful as Riley and others seem to think, why can't you do anything about the events of my life to somehow make it all better!? I don't want this guilt! I don't want this silence from my friends! I don't want parents who argue!" By the end of the plead filled rant, he'd been on his knees with his arms spread out as the tears went down his face and not caring one bit if he was being blasphemous with his words.

Silence, a silence that washed over him and chilled him to the bone in its volume. Never before did Farkle hate silence as much as he did now. A scream escaped him before he leaned down and placed his hands on the cold snow and cried his heart out. _I swear I will NEVER do anything that would bring discomfort to my friends ever again!_

"I'M SORRY!" Cried out Farkle as he looked upwards again before staring off into the distance and feeling broken, heavily remorseful, and not even caring if he moved from that spot.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Too much? I will be adding a second part as well at some point for those who want to see more.**


	7. The BMB

**The BMB**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by promos that D-Generation X did in 2006 on the WWE. BMB refers to Brandon the Rebel, Missy, and Billy. Inspiration also comes from the Tumblr user InCorrectGMWQuotes as well. Oh, and to the guest who reviewed chapter 5's The Busted Bubble, I think you're missing the point that the events of that is just one way things COULD go if they kept protecting Riley and keeping her naive.**

 **Summary: The BMB have a few apologies to make after a recent debacle of theirs.**

* * *

In one of the offices of the high school that Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Lucas Friar, Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux, Farkle Minkus, and Isadora Smackle attended was three teenagers. The girl amongst the three was sitting in the office chair behind the desk with what looked to be a card in her hands while the two boys sat at opposite ends of the table and staring at the camera in front of them with their arms crossed. Said camera was connected to a live broadcast that everybody could see, whether they were on school grounds or not. The girl in question was none other then Missy Bradford, the boy on the left was the Rebel known as Brandon, and the boy on the right was Billy Ross. The three had oddly enough formed a friendship between one another late into their freshman year of high school and usually could be seen at the scene of one controversy or another.

Such as the great 'Cheese Stick' incident in sophomore year that saw long time teacher Ms. Bellar finally retire from the teaching profession after having a nervous breakdown brought on by the incident they caused without actually meaning to. Currently, the three were in the office and having to make a few apologies live after taking control of the school last week and causing absolute chaos in the process. And it all had began when Brandon had gone into the Principal's office and told the adults in there that they were needed out in the parking lot. A few of the more rebellious types in the school, along with Lucas, who'd been feeling particularly rebellious that day due to events from the previous night, helped the trio with making sure the Principal and the others in the office with him had a hard time getting back.

While that went on, the BMB used the intercom system to cause chaos all through out the school. Leaving for many a teacher to be confused about what to do, allowing for a few of the more bolder students to take advantage of the situation. The fact they hadn't been suspended had been a huge surprise but they were told if they didn't make a few apologies it was liable to happen. "Good afternoon to our fellow classmates of the High School of the Lactose Intolerant, we at BMB are here to issue a few apologies in light of our little chaos causing the week before. Which you know, kind of sucks as I would rather be at the movies or getting my nails done." Spoke up Missy as she looked into the camera.

"I don't see why we have to apologize anyway." Muttered Brandon with a shake of the head.

Billy shrugged and looked at his friend. "Cause man, Matthews said we HAD to or its suspension for all of us."

Missy cleared her throat before anymore could be said and the two quieted down. "First, to the entire debate team of our school for pretty much out debating you at every topic you guys could think of."

"Wait, why are we even apologizing to them? Those guys have pretty much sucked since Minkus and Smackle decided that sucking face was more fun then debating. They can't even be called a debate team when the majority of their arguments can't even be agreed on." Broke in Billy with an eye roll.

As seriously, Farks and Izzy leaving like they did made the rest of that bunch weaker then Riley Matthews' home made fruit punch. Missy sighed and threw away the card and showing that she had another one. "To the Drama Club, for supplying you guys with X-Men costumes -"

She was cut off when Brandon spoke up next. "Oh come on! More then half of those guys are comic book geeks! They practically loved that we did that!" Okay, so maybe not every one of them did but whatever.

Missy just cocked her head to the side to consider that for a moment, she then shrugged and threw away the second card. She just knew that wherever Mr. Matthews was currently, he was most likely facepalming himself over how this whole thing was already going. Billy grabbed the cards from her before she could begin reading and his eyebrows raised up when he started reading what was next to maybe apologize for. "Okay… Undermining Mr. Willard's authority and causing him to go bald unintentionally was NOT our fault. Matter of fact, I don't even get why we're getting blamed for that one when we weren't even around at the time." The man did look like the real life version of the Mr. Clean guy after going bald though so that was something at least. Plus, the guy was a real jerk so undermining his authority was like a rite of passage by now.

"Weren't we doing that thing with the Ferrets that day?" Asked Brandon curiously as Billy threw away the card.

"That was actually fun." Spoke up Missy with a smile as those little fellas were so lovable!

The boys smiled, though whether or not it was cause of what she said or because of what they were remembering what the Ferrets had been used for was up for debate. "Uhh… Moving on before we incriminate ourselves!" Said Billy in a rush after snapping out of the fond flash back having moment.

Brandon took the cards next and read what was on the card. "To Bradley Summers, for -" Missy stopped him from going further.

"Its not my fault he couldn't handle a few home truths about his reasons for body building!" The girl said with an eye roll. Man did she regret ever going out with him!

Shrugging his shoulders, Brandon threw that card away too and began to read the next one aloud. "To Angelina Dawdbury when we cost you your chance of winning the 'Most Caring' award for the third time in three years. Which… Actually, we all know Riley 'Sunny Day' Matthews is far more deserving of that anyway." Here, Billy and Missy both rolled their eyes as they both knew full well their friend had something of a crush on that girl.

A certain Angelina Dawdbury was positively fuming after that at her house and vowed revenge on the three. Well, added revenge to the revenge she was already planning for costing her that award anyway. Brandon then threw away that card, which happened to be the last one of the bunch. "So, that was the last one and we never actually apologized for anything." He summed up succinctly.

Missy again had the thought that Mr. Matthews was probably facepalming himself again over what they were doing. Heck, Mr. Turner probably was too! "Hey, we tried so that has to count for somethin' right?" Threw in Billy who actually wasn't too concerned about any of what was going on now that he really thought about it.

"I say we go award ourselves with some Smoothies for a job well done." Added Missy with a smirk as she knew full well that in the eyes of a certain few, a job well done was no where near close to what actually happened.

That idea sounded great to the two boys and the three quickly made their way out, not even bothering to turn off the camera. It'd wind up being decided the three would get three days of suspension instead of a week's worth since they did technically do what had been asked of them. Even if they hadn't really even apologized. The incident with Mr. Willard would still remain a mystery for awhile longer yet until Brandon and Billy got Farkle drunk one night and he turned out to be the extremely talkative type while drunk out of his mind.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh this was fun! Hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it! R and R! And if any of you have any ideas you'd like to see me do, throw em at me!**


	8. A Hart In Texas

**A Hart**

 **In Texas**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is essentially Tumblr inspired.**

 **Summary: A little into her seventh grade year, Maya winds up moving away to Texas.**

* * *

If Maya was being honest, and she really was, coming here to Austin, Texas pretty much sucked. As it was the last thing she ever even wanted to do since her life was back in New York with Riley, her family, and Farkle. Their mutual best friend and seriously smart guy. But lo and behold, her mother had wound up getting a job offer she couldn't refuse as it meant better pay and better hours. Which would allow them to start repairing their relationship as mother and daughter that had unintentionally been hurt due to how much Katy had had to work in order to support them. Riley's tears had brought her to tears and she hated crying since it made her feel weak. But the friendship ring her best friend had gotten her was a great gift as it would always help them to remember the other if they never saw one another again.

The new job her mom had gotten even included a nice house that had enough space for her, her mom, and Gammy Hart and was about a mile outside of Austin, Texas and near a few other houses in the area. Of course she was never letting Ginger outside as no telling what would happen to the little guy who was already thankfully inside the house with Gammy. As she went about taking boxes out of the U-Haul, footsteps could be heard from behind her but she didn't pay much mind to it as she was too focused on the task at hand. "Hello there lil lady and welcome to the neighborhood!"

The voice spooked Maya as she turned around quickly, only to see an older man with a white beard, what amounted to a cowboy outfit in her view, and a gut. "Jeez! Way to give somebody a heart attack!"

Laughter erupted from the old man after that. "My apologies then!"

"No offense, but you're kinda what I pictured in my head after I learned we were moving here."

Instead of taking offense, he just laughed and smiled at her. "Happy to help with the image, and if you don't mind my askin', what might your name be? Folks 'round here call me Pappy Joe."

"Maya Hart, folks back home call me Peaches. Well, Riley did anyway."

"Pleasure to meet ya Maya." Said the man as he hat tipped her and were he not so old, she probably would have rolled her eyes at the gesture but that would have been a little disrespectful. Bugging Matthews was one thing, but the older types was another.

Then again, were she ever around Matthews when he's an old man, she'd probably bug him just to rile him up like always cause he'd be like an exception to the whole thing. Pappy Joe took a look around before coming to a decision. "Y'all need some help with those boxes?"

Maya wasn't expecting that but she wasn't sure how to respond in a way that wouldn't seem rude since some of the boxes were pretty heavy and all. "Umm.. No offense but some of these are heavy and I don't want you um, you know… Hurting yourself."

Laughter erupted from the man over that and she guessed that must have been a good thing. After he finally stopped laughing, Pappy Joe told her that while he may look old, he could still do some heavy lifting from time to time when needed. The blonde was still a little unsure but she wouldn't be able to say anything as her mom showed up wondering what she was up to. "Oh! Helllo! I um, I didn't realize we had company!" Katy said in surprise.

"My apologies for keepin' your youngin' ma'am. Jest wanted to introduce muhself and even offer a little help with the boxes."

"Oh, well if you're sure as I don't want to keep you from anything." Katy was impressed by the kindness the old man was giving them as she wasn't quite expecting it since they were new to the area.

Pappy Joe smiled at her and told her he wasn't being kept from anything but sitting in his rocking chair. He then looked towards the road and let out a loud whistle. Several seconds later saw four boys on horses ride up. Three of them white and one being African American and they were all wearing blue jeans and boots while having different colored shirts on. "What's up Pappy Joe?" Asked the short haired blonde boy.

"These lil ladies are movin' in and could use a little help in doin' so Lucas."

"Oh, alright. Dylan, Asher, you two mind takin' the horses back over to the ranch real quick?"

"Yeah man, sure. We'll be back in a few." Spoke up the long black haired boy.

Lucas and the African American boy got off their horses and the other two boys grabbed the reins of the riderless horses and took them on over to the Friar Ranch. Coming up to the two girls, Lucas introduced himself and Maya would learn the other kid's name to be Isaiah or Zay as he liked to be called instead of his full name. "Well its great to meet you boys!" Called out Katy cheerfully.

"Y'know, you don't look like a Lucas to me." Maya said thoughtfully as she looked at him with a small smirk.

Something about him just made her think that way. Lucas stepped up to her curiously as the other three watched on in interest. Though an interesting thing happened once he got right in front of her as the two locked eyes and couldn't quite seem to look away. Zay being Zay couldn't help but make remarks about it, something Katy and Pappy Joe got a kick out of. Not that eithr of the two teenagers really paid it any attention. And after what seemed like a really long time of staring, Lucas snapped himself out of it and asked the girl what he seemed like to her then.

His question snapped her out of her trance as well. "Huh? Oh! Hmm.. Well, in my view of things. You… Look like a Huckleberry." Maya told him with a satisfied smirk that had the teenager gaping while Zay and Pappy Joe started laughing while Katy felt embarrassed by what her daughter had just said!

"Maya!"

"What? Its true! He looks like one!"

"Well ma'am, we all have our crosses to bear and if that's one fer me ta bear. Then I'll jest hafta bear it." Lucas told her with a grin as she frowned at him in annoyance.

Pointing a finger at him, she remarked that he wasn't playing it right and that she would break him. If anything, Lucas' grin got bigger. "Well if it makes ya happy, I look forward to seein' ya try. Ma'am." Replied the boy with a tip of his imaginary hat.

Maya let out a shudder that got even more laughter. "Okay you two, we've got work to do so yer flirtin' wiill have to wait a bit."

The two blushed over that and Lucas stepped away as they both denied that remark. Not that any of the three believed them of course. Afterwards, things got busy though there was plenty of banter to be heard and seen from Maya and Lucas as boxes were brought in and things slowly being set up so it wouldn't look so cluttered or at least given a start on for the days ahead. Eventually, it was time to stop for the day and Pappy Joe gave them some money to use at Chubbie's. Where Maya would meet Vanessa and learn of Zay's thing for her that unfortunately him was one sided but he kept trying regardless. By the time they got back, the girl from New York wasn't feeling as sad anymore about having to leave New York.

As it seemed she wound up finding herself some new friends to hang around with. Well, she wouldn't claim the Huckleberry as a friend, but more of a project in the works that she wanted to eventually succeed in breaking. Heck, it helped that Vanessa was pretty cool herself as well. And as they hung out in Pappy Joe's living room watching some old movie, Maya couldn't help but have one thought. _Ya know… This might not be so bad after all._

A thought that would prove itself right in the days to come as she got closer to her new friends and in particular a certain Huckleberry. Who she would learn had something of a temper and they all learned nicely enough that she seemed to have a knack for talking him out of doing things he'd be likely to regret. Riley and Farkle would always be pretty captivated by the stories as well when she was able to call them from time to time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there be much enjoyment of this! Reviews and prompts are always welcomed and encouraged as well! Took me awhile to write out this one but I think it came out nicely enough. Which is always good. And are we seriously getting another break between episodes again?**


	9. The Revolution

**The Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired awhile back by the Disturbed song Land of Confusion. In this, Riley has been trapped in some third world country where women aren't treated all that great for five years after surviving a plane crash but is believed dead by those back home. Warning, this will not be a very pleasant chapter.**

 **Summary: After five years of Hell, Riley's ready to strike back and she's not alone either.**

* * *

For five long years, Riley Matthews has been in a place of Hell where women are treated like they barely matter. And it all started the day she was saved from the wreckage of a plane crash that she had miraculously survived. The kind doctor was perhaps one of the few examples of good men in the country she wound up in and if it hadn't of been for him she likely would have died due to some of the injuries she'd gotten in that crash. Unfortunately after she'd recovered, the government had proven to be highly uncaring to her plight and felt that if she wanted to leave she damned well could on her own. After that things got to be fairly bad as time went on and she'd even been forced to watch as the kindly doctor be brutally tortured before being shot in the head. The things she'd witnessed, had done to her, and even done herself had changed her from the loving, kind, and somewhat naive girl into a survivor no longer naive to anything.

A survivor who did what it took to keep herself and anyone with her alive. And during her fifth year in that country, rumors had started up of America getting involved with the country's politics but so far nothing had changed for the better. Many had speculated it was because of the country's very old fashioned views towards many things and it was given the Americans a harder time to help provide change where it was needed. Also during this time Riley and her rebels had started to slowly fight back against their oppressors and rally as many women as they could to their cause along with a few men here and there that were sympathetic to them. And while a majority of the women couldn't really fight, they weren't afraid to learn or hold back from using any weapons they could get their hands on as well.

It'd be around the November of Riley's fifth year in that Hellhole that she and others would finally strike out at the country's capitol where its main government resided. They had attacked late into the night and more then half the city had been taken by them and it was to this scene that many across the world were seeing thanks to the various news crews in the area. "This is Darren Davidson of ABC News and what you are seeing now is the results of an over night attack by some mysterious force that is yet to be identified. Its believed this same force may be the one responsible for other attacks in the country over the past several months that is also rumored to be comprised of women. So far the country's military has done its best to hold back the opposition as can be heard by the sound of gunfire in the air. Wait! Something's coming this way!"

The camera aimed at where he was pointing and sure enough a large crowd could be seen and behind them were several tanks and jeeps. The girl in the lead wore black boots, green fatigues, a grey muscle shirt that was tucked in, and had her hair in a ponytail with loose strands here and there. Going down one eye was a scar she'd gotten nearly two years ago during a confrontation with an officer of the law who thought himself better then her. She looked like she'd gone through Hell and managed to come out of it with some torn up clothing, some cuts, and smudges across her. This was Riley Matthews, leader of the Women's Revolution, a revolution that aimed to take this country from the men and turn it into something far better. A knife was in a holster on her left while she carried a shotgun in her hands.

As she and the others drew closer, several people back in New York gaped in shock as they realized just who the lead woman was and were elated that Riley was alive while feeling horrified at the same time over how she looked and that she was carrying weapons on her. Topanga could be heard asking in a horrified voice on what on Earth had happened to her babygirl. And Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were all looking to raise some Hell to whoever had hurt Riley like that. "Excuse me! Can I have a moment of your time?" Asked Darren as he got closer to the large group of women.

Riley looked at him and the man couldn't help but shiver from the cold look in her eyes. "I'll do more then just give you a moment of time if you're wanting to know who I am and what it is we're doing. I am Riley Matthews and for nearly five years I've been trapped in this nightmarish country thanks to an uncaring government that would rather keep women in chains and treat them like they don't even matter. I have survived everything thrown my way and I will continue to do so and I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE WOMEN'S REVOLUTION HAS TAKEN CONTROL FROM OLD FOOLS WITH OLD WAYS!"

The look in her eyes and the determination in her voice showed just how serious she was being and it broke the hearts of those who knew her back in New York and it didn't help that they were getting horibble thoughts of what she may have gone through in her time there. Plus Cory and Topanga were feeling angrier then they'd ever been over hearing that that country's government refused to do anything for her. Maya from where she was with the others could be heard screaming out the words 'Kick their asses Riley!'

Riley and the Women's Revolution then marched on, leaving behind a stunned Darren Davidson who quickly decided to follow along with the camera man not far behind. The remaining half of the government's military met the women head on but they soon found themselves no match for the determined women who had some very helpful fire power on their side. The women fought until all that was left was the American contingent who'd been asked to help guard the meeting place of the government where all laws and the like were made and upheld. "Whoa! Halt right there ladies!" Commanded one man as he stepped forward with his automatic rifle pointed at them.

Riley stepped forward with her head held high. "I think not Captain, you know what the way of life is like here and to help defend that goes against EVERYTHING America stands for. So either move out of the way and or be removed by force."

The Captain stood there and debated in his head over what had been said. Hell he hated the fact the locals here had asked them to do this since he and his men felt they were pure scum for how they treated the women. And this girl in front of him who was clearly American seemed to have gotten into some horrible trouble considering the scar on her face and he wasn't too sure he even wanted to know how that happened. _Ah screw those old fashioned bastards._ Thought the man as he looked back to his men.

"MOVE ASIDE!" He ordered and they quickly complied as he did the same.

Riley began to move forward but as she went past him, she stopped again. "Thank you Dave. I'm happy to see you're still a good man."

Dave as he was now known was surprised as Hell this woman even knew who he was! "How… How do you even know me!?"

Turning to him, she gave him a little smile. "Just a teacher's daughter is all." She told him and moved onward.

Dave made sure to get the heck out of the way of the rest of the group as he thought on what had just been said to him when it hit him. _Oh my God… RILEY MATTHEWS!?_

He looked towards the head of the group in shock as he could hardly believe that was Riley 'Sunshine' Matthews and his ex. Like everyone else that knew her, her loss had him pretty hard as during their time together he'd grown to care a lot for her. Hell she even helped with his corn chip addiction that had been getting way out of hand for that matter! "Give 'em Hell Sunshine." The man said softly before ordering his men to be rear support for the women in case it was needed and would take any reprimands and the like thrown their way for the order if it came to that.

Once at the doors of the government's main building of operations, Riley marched right in with and along with those who followed inside, shot, clubbed, stabbed, arrowed, and punched any opposition out out of their path to the central chamber. Using the remaining shotgun shell she had, the brunette shot open the doors and marched right in. "I know you all can understand English and even speak it just as I can with your own language. So listen up and listen good. Stand down and be taken prisoner so that those who truly has this country and its peoples best interests in mind."

"What make think us men listen to feeble wimin." Came the voice of one man who apparently wasn't concerned by all the weaponry they had.

Riley gave him a cold glare as she detested egotistical old men like him. "Because. WE have taken out every bit of opposition you could throw at us. THAT'S why you should listen because if you don't… You'll go the same way they all did."

The same man scoffed at that and quickly found a bullet hole to the head for his trouble. This prompted those in power to retaliate instead of surrendering the smart way and it proved to be a bloody but short lived fight and Riley would wind up a jagged scar down her right arm as she ended the life of the final man. Looking around at her fellow women, Riley then walked past them all and on to the steps of the building with them following behind. The many still outside, along with Dave and his men, and the reporters watched on. Finally after several seconds of silence she raised the arm with the new scar on it and declared loudly. "VICTORY!"

And the cheers of those there roared out happily as those watching everywhere else watched on in stunned fascination. Riley then fell to one knee due to the blood loss before being helped up gingerly by those around her and quickly be taken to someone who could help with the blood loss. The war was over and now… Now the time for a new era was about to begin.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If what I found is correct, wimin for women is one of the right uses in the Yazgulyam language. Which took me awhile to find something like that when researching languages that might apply to a third world country. Hope you guys liked this despite the seriousness of it! Now, I'm off to go and write a fix-it fic for the Flash episode that aired recently.**


	10. Matthews vs Matthews

**Matthews vs. Matthews**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by the seemingly forgotten fact Riley is a Knicks fan and from a conversation I had with AliQueen16 over the whole thing. Granted, despite my being a guy I don't know crap about Basketball. Some of what I've been seeing on Tumblr also inspired some of this as well.**

 **Summary: Its father vs. daughter in a game of Basketball!**

* * *

Shortly into their freshman year of high school and when things imploded in their friend group because of Riley's insistence of a triangle between herself, Lucas, and Maya, the brunette wound up finding herself an outlet in the form of Basketball. Being a fan of the game for as long as she had been, it seemed only natural for her to join and she wound up being a completely better fit for that then what she was with Cheerleading. The training she had last year definitely helped with balance too so any clumsiness wasn't an issue anymore thankfully. Riley also wound up being taken underneath the wings of two senior girls who were also on the team, they were also the same two girls, along with a senior guy they had long knew, that had made her, Maya, and Lucas try and talk out their situation so it would actually improve instead of worsening. Unfortunately it did get worse as Riley wound up wanting to start up a full on triangle so that way no one really got hurt or that anything really changed.

Lucas and Maya were also not really talking all that much with one another either since she was furious with him for just going along with the whole thing instead of fighting against it to begin with. Lucas was also unhappy with Maya for not even speaking up to begin with herself since he had a hard time seeing how she was willing to go with it at first just to try and protect Riley's feelings. Being on the team helped to keep Riley's mind off the whole thing since Zay and Farkle also weren't really speaking with her either for how she had chosen to handle the whole thing. Cory however had an issue with her being on the team as he'd gotten it into his head that she shouldn't be doing that sort of thing and it had riled up both Riley and Topanga to no end too. As they felt he was being way too over protective and even Shawn had to agree with the two on that.

And so about three days before her first game, Riley wound up challenging her dad to a one on one game of Basketball in the school's gymnasium right in front of everybody in the hallway and the teacher/father/husband couldn't back down from the challenge after that. The game would end once one of them had scored twenty baskets and Billy and Brandon had somehow wound up being the commentators of the game, which led to some highly entertaining moments from the duo during the game as well.

"And there goes Hot Feet once again swerving around Old Man Potato Head in her goal to make the next basket!" Called out Billy.

"Yeah! Bring the heat Hot Feet!" Yelled Brandon afterwards.

"Why exactly are you callin' her Hot Feet anyway man?"

"Cause, she leaves burn marks all over the floor in her wake!" Laughter from the crowd could be heard after that.

Billy wondered if that was really it though. "You sure its not cause you got a crush on her or somethin'? I mean I don't blame ya or anything as she is pretty cute." More laughter could be heard after that.

Brandon had a visible blush on his face and Billy smirked as he knew he hit the mark! "Dude, can we please just focus on the game!? There is no crush! I repeat, no crush!"

"Uh-huh, right man. Right. And holy crap! Old Man Matthews actually managed to get a point! The apocalypse is coming!"

Cory sent a frown his way while Riley laughed over it. Though a blush was seen on her face due to the whole crush talk seconds ago. "You got lucky this time dad but don't count on that happening again!"

"That's what you think Riley! But I was born to do this!" Boasted the older man with a smile as he tried to steal the ball from his daughter as she went down the court with it.

"I thought you were born to play baseball?" She circled around him as he made an attempt to steal the ball from her.

"Oh! Well, you know, that too!" He lunged for the ball again and nearly stumbled to the floor when she dodged him.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say dad."

She faked a left and then went right and jumped towards the basket. "Holy crap that is a heck of a jump!" Called out Brandon excitedly.

"Talk about your Incredible Hulk impressions!" Added in Billy.

And with a slam dunk into the hoop, sending quite a few into uproarious cheers as it signified her win of this game. "Hot Feet's done it man! Old Man Matthews will never doubt his kid again!"

"If she does as well in the games to come then we are a shoe in for a whole lot of victories!"

Daughter and father met one another with a hug and the crowd aww'd at the scene. Darby noticed her Yogles rubbing at his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"What? No! What? Just… Just got something in my eyes is all." Defended Yogi quickly but Darby knew better but said nothing beyond smiling at him.

"I'm sorry for being so over protective sweetie, seeing you in action has made me realize you'll do really well." Cory told his first born with a proud smile.

Riley was happy he'd apologized and as well for his words as it meant a lot to her. "Thank you daddy. That means a lot to me."

And together, the two walked off for a little after game treat to celebrate Riley's victory.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this one! I am actually considering Riley being part of the Basketball team in my Grabbing Life By The Horns story at some point. Though if the lack of feedback continues to happen I may just leave it alone to gather dust. And as you can see, I left out any resolution with the gang, which was done on purpose since the Basketball game was the primary focus. But in the future I may come back and do something with the resolution bit. Anyways, R and R!**


	11. A Hairy Situation

**A Hairy Situation**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was basically inspired by a bunch of Teen Wolf videos I got to watching on my day off.**

 **Summary: A certain Huckleberry's got a hairy situation going on and someone finds out about it in the most unexpected way.**

* * *

It was cold out, but not terribly freezing, but Maya Hart still wanted to hurry up and get back inside where it was warm none the less. The girl still thought they needed to develop a better way of getting trash out to the trash cans without having to bring it down yourself. But so far that suggestion had been ignored even if Farkle had been all for the idea and his dad was even willing to finance it too since it could have quite a bit of potential. Farkle even told her that his dad was looking into that as it is despite the fact the owners of the apartment complex she lived in had said no to the whole thing to begin with. But there was always other apartment complexes that would probably agree to something like that though so that was a bonus at least. And while she didn't necessarily mind the cold since it wasn't terribly freezing, the ice patches were another thing entirely as she had to be careful in walking to the dumpster.

She barely had time to register what would happen when a screaming figure came crashing down into the opened dumpster. "Holy crap!" Shouted the 17 year old artist in complete surprise.

Getting to the dumpster quickly, she stood on her tip toes to try and see inside the darkened dumpster and wished she had a flashlight with her. "Are you okay!?" She searched her pockets for her cell phone but cursed when she realized it wasn't even on her.

Just then the figure who fell showed his face and it caused her to scream as she stepped back. The figure wound up screaming in return and both wound up screaming in tandem at the other. The guy looked deformed as Hell in her view but she had to wonder if that was actually make up of some kind. But then it hit her that she realized she knew this guy. "Lucas!?" Got out the girl stunnedly.

"Yeah?" Replied her friend in a growly and deep way that was kind of hot in the girl's opinion.

"What the Hell were you doing on the rooftop!? You could have gotten yourself killed you idiot!"

Lucas sighed to himself as she helped him get out of the dumpster with a groan from him. "I uhh… I slipped on some ice after I landed on the roof." He admitted in an embarrassed fashion.

She would have found the way he was looking to be amusing if the situation wasn't so serious. "Landed? What do you mean landed!?" God, Riley would give him the riot act over this once she found out!

That girl had certainly become a safety nut since Sophomore year and there was no sign of that stopping anytime soon much to Maya and the rest of their friends' dismay. "For that matter, why do you even look like that? Its not even Halloween!"

A sigh escaped the teenager, though it quickly turned into a groan cause that fall even with all the trash inside had still hurt darn it! "Can you help me get inside?"

Rolling her eyes, she placed an arm around her shoulders and noticed his rather lengthy nails that looked more like claws. _Yeesh, Huckleberry's really goin' all out._

Maya knew he was something of a nerd and all but she had no idea he was THAT into the whole thing. His taller frame and more heavier weight made the walk back to the front door a challenge considering she had always been smaller then him and their friends much to her continued annoyance. "To answer your first question, I like to run around on the rooftops at night cause it's freein' for me. As for the other thing Miss Penelope, its no costume I can tell ya that much." And boy had it been a huge adjustment for the teenager when he started to transform into a werewolf of all things shortly after he got back from Texas for the new school year.

Lucas was still convinced that wolf he encountered out in the woods the night before he came back to New York was responsible for the whole thing after it bit him. Maya was understandably thrown by all this as the idea of him finding running around on rooftops at night to be freeing was seriously weird. And what did he mean what he has on isn't some costume!? "How can that NOT be a costume Ranger Rick? Did you hit your head too hard in that dumpster or somethin'?"

"Just get me to that light over there and I'll show you okay?"

He figured it was better to show then tell as it would be easier to believe. Though he could only hope and pray she wouldn't run away in fear once she realized just how real the whole thing was. The Blonde Beauty did as he requested and once they got to the light pole, he stepped away from her and Maya had to admit he did kind of look a little frightening in that get up of his. It'd probably make for a great prank too! "What you're about to see… I just hope I don't lose you as a friend..." Lucas told her in that growly and deep voice and she was understandably confused by those words.

Not to mention a little worried that he would fear her reaction to the point she'd stop being friends with him. "Now Huckleberry, you could never lose me as a friend." She assured him and he smiled a little that and hoped she would be right.

Lucas began the shift back into his full human self and Maya stood there in complete fascination and shock over the whole thing. This was something she'd only ever seen in movies for cryin' out loud! How could something like this even be real!? Moments later, the change back to human was complete and he looked away from her, afraid of what she would do then and there. "Um… Wow… I definitely wasn't expecting that." Admitted the girl.

Though really, would anyone really expect something like that to happen!? Especially when it was one of her best friends!? Not to mention the guy she long had a crush on and flirted like crazy with and got the favor returned just as intensely. "You're… You're not frightened?"

The fear in his voice was shocking and saddening to hear for Maya, though she wanted to call him an idiot for even thinking he could ever scare her. "Frightened of the big bad Huckleberry? Not a chance. Surprised and stunned? Oh yeah, I'm definitely that."

She then hit him upside the head, causing him to yell out an 'ow' in the process. "Hey! What'd you do that for!?"

"For being an idiot that's why! Why didn't you ever tell us you're a freakin' Werewolf now!?"

He just gaped at her but it was so Maya so he supposed he really shouldn't feel all that surprised by her at this point. But then again, she always did have the habit of surprising him from time to time. "Uhh… Well… Its not like I can just came out and say it now can I? Plus, I was scared of what y'alls reactions would be!"

 _Well, Wolfy's got a point there._ Riley no doubt would freak the Hell out over the whole thing and Zay would probably think it was cool after getting over the initial shock. Farkle and Smackle? Those two would probably want to turn the whole thing into a science deal that probably would unfortunately involve a disection if things got too out of hand after they got over their own surprise. Not that she would have let it get that far of course as she no doubt would have cracked a few heads together.

"Good point Wolfy, good point." Admitted the girl aloud as Lucas groaned.

This time from the new apparent nickname rather then from the pain he was feeling. "Great, another nickname."

Maya smirked at him. "You bet your tail waggin' ass mister."

He groaned again but he honestly couldn't help but feel relieved that the Blonde Beauty he loved to flirt with accepted his newest development in his life. But then again, she was always more willing to be the accepting one when it came to things involving him then what Riley was a lot of the time. "Thank you Maya."

The sincerity in his voice could easily be heard and the girl didn't need to ask or think too much on what he was thanking her for. "Anytime Wolfy, anytime. Now… Let's get inside where its warmer and I can ask you all sorts of questions."

And that was something he certainly didn't mind doing. Plus sitting down a good while would help with the healing process after that damnedable fall thanks to the ice patch on the roof. "With an invitation like that, how can I refuse Miss Penelope?" Replied the teenager with a smile and a fake hat tip that made her roll her eyes good naturedly.

Placing his arm around her shoulders again, she helped him inside and to the elevator and then to her apartment. He plunged right on to the couch with a happy look on his face much to Maya's amusement and it wasn't long before the questions started flying and the answers were given. Lucas had to admit though that he was happy as heck he finally had someone to talk about this with as it'd been lonely as Hell going through this new change by himself. The fact Maya pretty much accepted him made it a hundred times better as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well this one came out quicker then the two Arrow fics I've been working on. Yay for inspiration I suppose!**


	12. Whoa Momma!

**Whoa Momma!**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. I'm sorry for the seriously huge lack of updates with this and Grabbing Life. I've just… Kinda got burned out with GMW and it helped kill the drive for this and Grabbing Life. Who knows, maybe season 3 will re-ignite the fire. Anyways… This is a follow up to chapter 7's The BMB but this time with Lucas pulling a John Cena during an interview.**

 **Summary: When one of the school reporters asks Lucas a question, the girl gets more than she bargained for.**

* * *

Hayley Jones, long time class mate of Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay, best friend of Darby Walker, and an awesome school reporter was on currently on location in the hallways of her high school talking about the current events that had happened in recent weeks. Among recent events involving the BMB being their usual selves and an apology that didn't actually happen. "As you all know, the recent Football game ended in an uproar when Vice Principal Dillons somehow got caught on a dropped ladder from a blimp causing a whole mess of chaos and panic to erupt. And I am out in our beloved hallways today asking fellow students what they think of this and other recent events."

The camera man turned towards one Lucas Friar who was looking around in a confused way over something. "Hi Lucas!" Hayley said cheerfully and making him look at her in surprise.

"Huh? Oh… Hey Hayley. What, what can I do for ya?"

He really hoped she wasn't going to ask him about Zay again as it was just awkward trying to come up with anything to tell her. That boy seriously just needed to man up and ask her out already in his view. "I was hoping I could get your thoughts on recent events here at school. Like the thing with the Vice Principal?"

"Recent events?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Lucas looked at her for a moment before looking at the camera. "Well for one, I'm still wondering where the heck my History book is but okay. So you've got those three crazy kids in the BMB doing what they do and giving out horrible apologies! My own momma would throw me into the shed if I did somethin' like that for cryin' out loud! But hey, those guys are good people. Like really good people you know?"

Hayley was pretty much giving her fellow classmate a strange look for how he was acting and everyone else was wondering what the heck was wrong with him. "You've got balding teachers, teachers retiring, Farkle and Smackle sucking face instead of debating and that girl has finally stopped thinking I'm trying to steal her from Farkle! And then you've got Mr. Matthews teaching us yet again like we're in some weird tv show for God's sake! Ya got Yogie rolling around on skates again cause of Charlie freakin' Gardner and hearts in the eyes of Darby Walker cause of it! Gardner is an evil master mind of romance and everyone seems to think I'm a little insane for thinking that!"

Course his crazed look wasn't exactly helping his case for being sane and Mr. Matthews was facepalming himself while shaking his head. Maya was pretty much laughing her head off while Riley just looked on at the antics of her friend on the tv screen. "Its about time he let out what he was feeling." Dave just snorted at that as the girl was clearly in need of doing that herself!

"And now you got the honorable Vice Principal floating around thanks to a blimp and people are freaking out everywhere and its whoa momma! But I gotta say pbbt to that! Cause I rode a freakin' Bull once for four or thirty seconds or something like that and it was WAY more dangerous then that whole thing was! So everybody needs to just settle down and breathe!"

Hayley stared at him in stunned silence while he just breathed heavily and looked like a wild animal. The camera man cleared his throat and it seemed to snap her out of her stunned state. "Um… Okay… So what do you think our chances are for a winning season in light of what happened at the last game?"

"A winning season? That's easy, we got it in the bag like Riley's got a problem solving solution somewhere on her!" And with that, he gave a salute and went on his way in search of his History book. Leaving a slightly worried Hayley behind over his mental state.

Looking at the camera man, she gave the camera an awkward smile. "Right, well this is Hayley Jones signing out!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully I did a fairy good job in channeling early John Cena during interview segments. And if I didn't, well at least I tried. Hayley is an actual character but since I didn't feel like looking up more info on her I just went with a made up last name. Remember folks, prompts always accepted!**


	13. A 4th Of July Miracle! Part 2

**A 4th Of**

 **July Miracle!**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing and holy crapola has it been some time since I updated this! For those who were hoping for a follow up to chapter 3, your wish has been granted!**

 **Summary: Lucas is finally back in Texas thanks to that damned Forgiveness Project of Mr. Matthews'!**

* * *

Oh sweet Christ had it been years since he stepped foot on to the soil of Austin, Texas! Though he had done so with a large amount of trepidation as he was only really there to confront his dead parents for the first time in years. Pappy Joe had been happier then a pig in mud that he was finally back in Austin, even if it was for a short time but the old jovial man had hoped this whole thing might get him to stay around. Even with his parents' death hanging above him. His little girlfriend Riley was like walking Sunshine in the old man's eyes and he could tell just how much the girl made his grandson happy. Especially after all the stuff he heard from Rachel while his grandson's been off in New York. Their friends was something else too and they all loved him and Cletus. Who was pretty much a hoot and a half in their view! There was of course a stigma surrounding Lucas over the whole incident with Judy The Sheep, at least until Lucas pretty much told folks to shove it where that was concerned much to little Riley's dislike and Maya and Zay's amusement.

A few fights nearly even happened too between Lucas and his old Texas friends but thankfully his new found friends including Zay had been able to prevent those. Lucas would also finally have a word with Isadora over her blatant flirting with him in front of Farkle. As the guy was tired of how that was affecting his friend. Leading to the Genius girl to be honestly shocked as she hadn't realized just how bad a thing that was since nobody had ever said anything to her. This talk would lead to her and Farkle having a very important conversation and a huge apology on her part. Along with her firmly telling him to please speak up next time instead of never saying anything. Course he had to remind her that the times he had reprimanded her was him saying something and that led to her thinking quite a bit on that whole thing and realizing he was right. But still feeling he should have said and done more then that. Those two would end up realizing that they seriously needed to work on their communication skills more and vowed to do so as neither wanted to lose what they had together.

Sunday evening of the weekend stay would finally see Lucas Friar walking into the graveyard that contained his parents. Something that he felt he had to do alone and Riley thankfully stayed in Pappy Joe's truck even if that was the last thing she wanted to do. The young man felt heavy as he walked to his parents' graves, as if his feet were covered in cinder blocks and it was something he hated a great deal. Once he got there to their graves, he just stood there, unsure of what to say until he let out a breath. "Well… I'm here and I seriously feel stupid. Cause you guys are dead and I'm not and me tryin' to talk to you just seems stupidly pointless." Grumbled the angry teenager.

He then let out a sigh along with a shake of the head. "You know what? I'm done. There's no point in this." Lucas started to walk away but then stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"NO! There is a point! There is a damn point to all this! Cause you guys!? You guys left me! Left me and Pappy Joe! All cause the two of ya had to f**king argue with one another that night! Aunt Rachel had to take me in! Do you have any idea what that was like for me!? Huh!? Do ya!? Probably not but I'll tell ya! It was scary for me cause it wasn't what I knew! Cause Pappy Joe damned well couldn't take care of me! All cause you two were bickerin' and refusin' to listen until that jackass hit us!" Tears were coming down his face as he ranted angrily at them while pacing back and forth a little.

Never realizing that Riley had gotten out of the truck at some point during his talk with his parents and had tears of her own coming down her face. As never had she heard so much emotion from him before and wondered if perhaps her dad had gone too far this time with one of his classroom ideas. Even though she doubted he had planned for this to even actually happen. "I HATE YOU! I hate you so damned much! I hate that I miss you guys, I hate that it feels like there's a hole in me cause you two aren't here with me anymore. I hate that I love you both and can never say it to you face to face and have it said back to me. I hate that I don't even actually hate you..."

Lucas had fallen to his knees by that point as the tears kept on coming. "I can't even introduce you guys to Riley. Who's like the sweetest girl I've ever even met! I sometimes still don't even get how she can even want to be with a guy like me but she does and I'm practically wrapped around her pinkie finger." Admitted the young man with a sad chuckle and a sniffle.

He then blew out a breathe. "I'm… I'm not sure I can forgive you guys. But I think… I think I can forgive myself cause I know now it wasn't my fault for what happened. Hell, it wasn't ever my fault. But maybe, maybe one day I can forgive you guys."

And strangely enough, Lucas felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, even feeling a comforting breeze on his face that made him smile a little. He then felt the small arms of Riley Matthews wrap around him and it made him chuckle. "Couldn't help yourself huh?"

"No. Sorry."

"Don't be babe. Cause believe it or not, this is helpin' even more." Riley smiled at that and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get out of here." He said seconds later and once she helped him stand up, Lucas took one last look at the graves of his parents and then walked away with Riley wrapped around him.

Though she did take a look behind her and gave a small smile to the parents she'd never get to meet. A part of Riley hoped that this meant her boyfriend wouldn't be as angry anymore now that he had finally had this moment that he had needed more then he realized. Sure, being with her had helped lessen his anger but it was still there, but this? This just might help with that. And even if it didn't, she would stand by him no matter what. As that's what a girl like her who loves and cares for a boy like Lucas does.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	14. Zaya

**Zaya**

 **Disclaimer: Now, I'm not a fan of using ship names in titles but this was the best I could honestly come up with. Plus it seemed right to use for this. And surprised I've updated so soon? Shoot, me too! But after the last update I got to thinking about these two and it just wanted to come so here we are! Oh, and as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Maya and Zay begin to grow closer to one another.**

* * *

In the days to come after the whole Tacos/Missing Bear incident, Maya and Zay slowly found themselves becoming closer to one another. And it was something both liked quite a lot even though Zay tried to keep from being hopeful it might become something more then just a more solid by the day friendship. Maya herself was thankful this was even happening. The fact it had nothing to do with Riley or that stupid triangle she was forced to be part of for awhile was even better in her eyes. Their best friends were together and while they could talk to Farkle and maybe even Smackle, it just seemed so much easier to talk to one another as they could relate to one another in a few ways. An incident at one point with a Junior girl who had called Zay a particularly nasty name had gotten the girl a black eye from a very unhappy Maya and had been willing to do more then just that to the girl. Something that earned her the respect of not only the respect of the other Juniors who hadn't really liked the girl all that much.

But also the respect of the senior trio Thor, Nikki, and Francesca. The fact only Matthews, his students, and Lucas knew about it out of their circle was a surprise since the whole thing had spread around. Riley, Farkle, and Smackle wouldn't even find out til sometime later after the Junior girl had started to target them. Something that earned her another black eye from Maya and making for a fairly unhappy Riley in the process. Not that Maya cared as she wasn't about to let anyone degrade those she cared about. Zay himself swore he fell just a bit more for Maya Penelope Hart after she'd given that girl the first black eye. Unfortunately the second black eye had gotten Maya a suspension from school but she didn't even care as she had done what she felt was right. And if she was being honest with herself, and she was, she was starting to feel an attraction towards Zay.

And Maya could plainly see he was interested in her and nobody else. Something that greatly appealed to the blonde artist and decided to see where the whole thing would take them. Much to the immense happiness of Zay. Even if he was a little worried where Josh was concerned. But as Maya would point out, she knew that realistically, it just wasn't gonna work between her and Uncle Boing. That and the fact that Shawn had helpfully pointed out that someone like Josh who was pretty much entering his adult years had no business being around a teenaged girl like her. Something she had thought about and later realized he was right. And despite the fact they hadn't bothered to hide their new status, it somehow seemed like Farkle, Riley, Smackle, and Lucas never even noticed a single thing. But neither Maya or Zay were bothered by it since the lack of interruptions allowed for the two to grow pretty close as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Even encouraging the other more and more in their chosen interests. Which would give Maya some amusement for her paintings when he did Ballet right in front of her. Sometimes in one of her own skirts! Which had been an odd sight for Shawn at one point but he said nothing as he still vividly remembered the time he dressed up like a girl! Even offering a few pointers to his daughter's boyfriend. Something that amused the heck out of her for more then one reason. The fact Zay took it as seriously as he did despite the fact he didn't have too was even better in her eyes. Naturally, their friends would find out about the two of them in a way neither of the two had hoped it would happen! 3 months in to their relationship was when it would happen as well. And the two had been in Maya's room at the time making out on her bed when Lucas, Riley, Farkle, and Isadora burst through the door as the four had been wondering where the heck they were since they were 20 minutes late! Screaming could be heard after that and making for Shawn to make a remark about it. "Well, I guess those 4 finally found out." Said the man with a smile before taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Katie lightly whacked him on the arm for it but he only gave her an unrepentant grin. Ten minutes later and the whole thing would still be quite funny for Shawn once the four had the couple on the couch and were interrogating them. "Man, I wish Cor was here for this." Muttered the man and making his wife roll her eyes at him.

"Mmm… Knowing him and you, the two of you would probably make the whole thing more crazier then it needs to be." She told him teasingly and getting a fake look of hurt as he held a hand to his chest.

"We would never!"

The look she gave him clearly told him she didn't believe a word of that. Causing him to once again grin at her. Their attention was soon turned to the kids once more as Lucas repeated himself again. "Seriously! When did this happen!? How did it happen!? Where did it happen!? And did you two know!?" Asked the former Texan as he pointed a finger towards the two adults.

"Yep."

"Of course Lucas, how could we not know?" Asked Katie reasonably.

"They knew and we didn't!? Does our years of friendship mean so little that they would know first!?" Cried out Riley.

Maya sighed as her best friend and sister in all but blood was being overly dramatic yet again. "Honey." Began the girl soothingly and sweetly.

Something that thankfully worked. "Peaches..."

Maya then got up and held her best friend's hands and looked into her eyes. "As we know by now, life tends to let adults know things first more often then it does us kids unless, you know, we're actively looking or something. So with that said, they found out on their own. And besides… Its not like we tried to hide it."

"Yeah, Sugar, we were about as in the open as a Bull in a China Shop."

"No you weren't!" Yelled out an incredulous Farkle and beating Lucas to the punch!

"Oh trust me Farks, we were. You were just too busy focusin' on other things like Izzy here for example and Lucas and Riley here have been… Well, Lucas and Riley." Countered Zay with a shrug.

"Even I have seen the two together on occasion. Acting in ways that some would consider sweet." Spoke up Smackle.

Who felt her friends, along with her boyfriend were being far too dramatic about the whole thing. Then again, they all did (Well, Riley mostly!) tend to get that way about a lot of things so she supposed she shouldn't be too surprised about this. "Why didn't you say anything Smackle?" Wondered Lucas.

She only shrugged at him. "Because, I saw no reason too."

"But what about Josh?" Riley wondered in confusion.

"Feelings change Honey, part of life. And with Zay? I'm glad it happened." Maya replied softly as she looked at Zay with a smile on her lips that made him smile back.

She reached out with a hand and he quickly took it and squeezed it as she stood beside him. Lucas felt a sense of hurt that his ol' Shortstack had moved on to his long time best friend. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy the two had clearly found one another in the way they had. And he could only hope that the two would be very happy together for however long it lasted between the two. No telling how Josh was gonna handle the whole thing unless he already had been told. But it would be a bridge to cross if it ever came down to him not knowing and then finding out. Farkle was glad to see one of the greatest girls he ever knew find some happiness with a guy like Zay. And he finally got why Maya had given that girl a black eye to begin with as he vaguely remembered that girl giving Zay a very unpleasant look at one point.

Riley was just unsure of the whole thing as she felt hurt that Maya hadn't ever came and outright told her about the whole thing. Even if they hadn't been hiding the whole thing to begin with! Which she still wasn't sure how she had missed it to begin with! The girl planned to have a very important talk with her best friend and sister in all but blood once she got her alone. And then one with Zay as well! Cause if he hurt her Peaches, there would be some kinda Heck to pay!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed!**


	15. Potentially Explosive

**Potentially Explosive**

 **Disclaimer: An idea of mine where instead of ending up with Topanga, Cory ended up with Theresa T.K. Keiner instead. Plus, an excuse to do something funny and actually bring this fic out of the mothballs and the like for the first time in awhile.**

 **Summary: Riley finally asks her dad a very important question regarding certain things she's noticed regarding him.**

* * *

"Daddy?" Began Riley Keiner-Matthews in a low voice as she leaned towards him while it was just her and him at the dinner table.

Her mother off showing something or other to a new neighbor with a kid of their own that Riley and her friends had recently befriended. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You're doing that thing again."

Confusedly, he asked her what she meant by that. "You know, that thing where you look sweaty and nervous while mom's talking with someone new. As if you're expecting something bad to happen at any minute."

Sure, she knew her dad could be a little high strung at times but it was like he took it to a whole other level when they had new people around her mother. There had even been times when her dad made remarks that he was so glad she hadn't inherited her mom's temper. Which confused her as Riley had never seen her mom have a temper! "What!? That's, that's crazy talk! I'm not, I'm not doing that!" Protested Cory as he looked around nervously to ensure Theresa wasn't near by.

Unfortunately for him, his little girl just gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying that one bit. "See!? You're looking around like a crazy person!" Riley declared knowingly.

Causing him to sigh in defeat. "Riley, my sweet Riley. It is time you know of a secret about your mother. One that has made me nervous on many an occasion and why your Uncle Shawn chose to end up living with your Aunt Katy instead of us."

"I thought it was because he fell in love with her and the Stork brought them Maya because of that love?"

"Well, there's that too." He quickly told her.

Sensing doubt from his daughter, Cory quickly hurried on. "Riley… Your mother… She, she has an explosive temper. And it usually only comes out whenever something doesn't go exactly the way she wants it or if someone really pushes her buttons. Anger Management has tried and failed on more then one occasion to cure this condition of her's."

Cory had to shudder as he thought of the last therapist that had tried working with his wife on her problem. And how that had ended up with the poor guy needing years of physical therapy just to walk again. Cory had long suspected her temper had formed due to the abandonment her father had caused her and it was believed by past therapists that if she were ever to confront the man, that temper would finally fade away. Theresa had on occasion made searches for her father but quickly gave up each time as she felt fearful of what might happen. And he'd been there to hold her each time and of course, be a little nervous of what she might do while the thought of that man was at the fore front of her mind. Which was why he had been quietly looking into her dad's whereabouts with help from Eric and Harley. That was one of the reasons Theresa had bonded so well with Shawn, and later, Katy Hart. Now Katy Hart-Hunter. This was also why she bonded pretty well with Maya and even Lucas much to Cory's shock. Not that Riley really knew any of that as certain stories had been told about how Maya came to be where Shawn and Katy were concerned.

"Seriously?" Asked Riley finally after several seconds of silent shock and surprise.

"Yep! Mind blowing isn't it? Especially since you didn't get that trait from your mother!"

Though he personally thought it had to do with the fact that they had turned to one of their best friends, Topanga Lawrence to be a surrogate for them as complications at the time had kept Theresa from getting pregnant. "Definitely mind blowing." Agreed the girl as the schemer in her wondered if her mom would be up to a little pranking fun where her dad was concerned…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh my, that's probably not good for Cory!**


End file.
